menuju Labirin Ketakutan di Jepang
by madeh18
Summary: Dengan seorang bintang tamu, para anggota Running Nation kali ini akan berlari kencang untuk menghindari hukuman. Siapakah akhirnya yang akan terkena hukuman; berkunjung ke Labirin Ketakutan di Jepang? Running Man AU. [untuk Event Wonderful Hetalia; sampel dari Running Nation Project]


**Hetalia: Axis Powers** milik **Himaruya Hidekaz**.  
 _Variety show_ **Running Man** milik rumah produksi **Urbanworks Media** dan didistribusikan oleh saluran televisi **SBS** di Korea Selatan.  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

...

(Terima kasih juga untuk Nisa aka _**crystallized cherry**_ atas dukungannya sehingga saya berani menulis cerita ini; juga atas sarannya dalam pembuatan cover)

...

((Fanfiksi ini menggunakan latar canon, tetapi para tokoh mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan di dunia hiburan untuk program _variety show_ ; **Running Nation** –adaptasi/parodi dari Running Man))  
((Fanfiksi ini merupakan modifikasi dari Running Man; episode 359 dan 387))

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seoul hari ini cukup cerah cuacanya. Secerah senyum para anggota Running Nation yang satu per satu masuk ke lokasi syuting untuk pengambilan gambar dari arah kiri layar kaca. Mulai dari Alfred F. Jones, personifikasi dari Amerika Serikat. Lalu Lovino Vargas (Italia Selatan), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Elizabeta Hedervary (Hungaria), Francis Bonnefoy (Prancis), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spanyol), dan yang terakhir Arthur Kirkland (Inggris). Sedangkan di hadapan mereka sudah berjajar kru dan staff program acara ini, terutama produser (PD) tercinta, Im Yongsoo yang akan terlibat langsung dalam memberikan misi untuk para anggota. Tak lupa dengan mereka yang bertugas tak hanya di belakang kamera, tetapi juga di sekeliling lokasi syuting.

" _Bonjour_."

" _Ciao_."

" _Hallo_."

" _Hola_."

" _Hi_."

" _Hello_."

" _Szia_."

" _Oui_ , kemarin aku bertemu dengan Arthur di bandara. Namun, dia datang sendirian. Ke mana para asistenmu?" Francis memulai pembicaraan dengan mengomentari Arthur.

Pria itu mengerutkan kening, hendak menjawab. "Wah, jangan-jangan kamu naik pesawat _first class_ sendiri ya?" Sayangnya Antonio lebih dulu menyela.

"Kamu selama ini begitu, Artie?" Alfred ikut bertanya.

"Mana ada, hei. Jangan mengada-ngada." Arthur tertawa kesal. "Mereka berangkat lebih dulu kemarin lusa. Aku masih ada rapat jadi menyusul sendiri."

"Rajin sekali kalian sudah datang dua hari sebelumnya." Elizabeta menyeletuk. "Gilbert bahkan baru datang sejam yang lalu."

"Kentang sial yang satu ini memang pemalas."

"Ahahaha, aku tepat waktu. Bukan pemalas, _Kakaknya Feli_." Gilbert berkilah sambil merangkul Lovino yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Kamu _ngajak_ berantem, ya?" Dengan segera Gilbert melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari ke arah Antonio dan Arthur sambil terkekeh. Untungnya Lovino tak mengejar dan hanya memaki.

"Oke, hukuman kali ini adalah masuk Labirin Ketakutan di Jepang _da-ze_." Dengan senyum polos sang PD memulai episode hari ini sekaligus menyela keabsurdan mereka. Tentu saja respons para anggota sangat tidak senang.

" _Nooo_!" Alfred mulai berteriak selagi yang lain juga menggerutu tak karuan.

"Woi! Ide siapa nih, sialan?" Lovino refleks menunjuk-nunjuk kameramen (VJ; _video journalist_ ) pribadinya di jajaran para kru dan staff. Saat kamera beralih menyorot salah satu VJ yang dimaksud, yaitu Kiku Honda. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Apalagi Kiku merangkap menjadi salah satu penulis naskah yang merupakan personifikasi Jepang. Sudah jelas alasan Lovino mencurigai pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kesesese, aku tidak takut. Kalian harusnya lebih takut dengan ke- _awesome_ -anku ketim-"

"Banyak bicara kamu." Elizabeta yang kesal langsung saja menghampiri dan menutup mulut Gilbert.

"Aduh, aku tidak ingin ke sana. Bagaimana ini, Antonio?"

Antonio diam saja sambil tersenyum kecut. Tak kalah kecut dengan Arthur di pojok paling kiri yang mencak-mencak tetapi tak ingin terlihat bahwa ia juga ketakutan.

"Hari ini ada satu bintang tamu yang nantinya akan ikut menemani penerima hukuman."

Seketika ketakutan mereka sedikit berkurang. Jika ada bintang tamu berarti ada kesegaran mata. Kesegaran dari muaknya melihat wajah masing-masing yang membosankan. Ya, dengan catatan bila bintang tamunya wanita cantik.

"Bintang tamu kali ini juga akan menjadi penentu siapa yang akan terbebas maupun terkena hukuman _da-ze_."

Kesimpulannya sang bintang tamu juga akan hadir saat ini.

"Siapapun bintang tamunya, aku ingin sekali si kodok yang pergi ke Jepang."

" _Angleterre_ , kupastikan kamu yang menemaniku nanti di sana," ancam Francis.

"Hahaha, sudahlah kalian. Tadi 'kan Gilbert yang bersedia. Sebagai pahlawan, aku rela akan menemani kalian tapi hanya sampai depan labirinnya, tidak akan masuk."

"Baiklah. Sudah dipastikan yang masuk labirin adalah Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, dan Alfred. Kita menonton saja di rumah ya, 'Tonio, Lovi."

"Benar, El. Biarkan hantu-hantu di Jepang memakan mereka semua."

"Hei, Loviii. Kamu kejam sekali dengan _big brother_ Franny."

Lovino mendengus.

"Memangnya yang akan dihukum berapa orang?" tanya Antonio pada sang PD.

"Setelah ini akan aku paparkan, Antonio-sshi," sang PD pun memberi tanda agar kamera menyorot ke arah bintang tamu yang sedang berjalan mendekati para anggota.

"Oh, sial sekali."

" _Shit_!"

"Terkutuklah acara ini."

" _Dio mio_."

"Oh, _my God_."

"Kenapa harus dia yang datang?"

Kali ini para anggota justru menggerutu dan mengeluh lebih parah. Seolah mereka lebih baik masuk ke labirin daripada bertemu sang bintang tamu.

"Halo semuanya, senang bertemu kalian (lagi)." Ivan dengan senyum manis menyapa kepada para anggota dan kamera yang menyorot dirinya.

"Sayangnya kami tidak senang bertemu dengan kamu," celetuk Arthur. Segera saja Ivan berjalan menghampiri pria British itu. "Kenapa kamu malah ke sini, hei?"

"Pfft itu artinya kamu yang akan masuk ke labirin bareng Ivan," tawa Francis diikuti oleh dua sohib sialnya yang sering mem- _bully_ Arthur.

"Sembarangan kamu, _git_." Arthur balik memaki. "Lihat saja nanti."

"Oke, jadi Ivan Braginsky-sshi sebagai bintang tamu kali ini akan bergabung dengan kalian sekaligus menjadi penentu siapa yang akan terkena hukuman masuk ke labirin," sang PD mulai menjelaskan kembali. "Namun, sebelum ini kami sudah menentukan dua orang yang akan membantu Ivan sebagai _Pejuang Labirin_ di antara kalian."

Para anggota mulai ber-oh ria sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan curiga.

"Kamu ya, Gilbert?" Eliza menyipit ke arah Gilbert yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Kesesese, kamu sendiri tahu aku baru datang ke Seoul. Bagaimana bisa mereka memberikan misi duluan padaku?"

"Benar, El. Lagipula yang datang paling pagi ke lokasi Arthur loh. Aku datang setelahnya." Antonio menyanggah.

"Lah? Berarti kalian berdua dong? Tomat busuk dan teh sialan!"

"Heh. Jangan fitnah, bocah." Arthur menyalak galak.

"Mereka berdua tidak saling tahu siapa penjuang labirin yang satunya, _da-ze_. Ivan-sshi juga tidak tahu dan harus mencari tahu." Sang PD kembali menjelaskan.

.

"Baiklah, sebelum pindah lokasi ke dalam gedung IYS –salah satu perusahaan saluran televisi; milik sang PD– kita akan melakukan misi sederhana untuk mendapatkan kartu petunjuk dengan permainan batu-gunting-kertas. Silakan mulai dari Alfred-sshi dan Lovino-sshi." Sang PD memberikan aba-aba, "... satu, dua, tiga."

Alfred menang. Selanjutnya Alfred vs Francis.

Alfred menang. Lalu Alfred vs Antonio.

"Waw, Alfie menang lagi." Francis berseru. "Apakah dia salah satu pejuang labirinnya?"

"Bukan, _git_. Dia hanya ingin menang saja itu."

Alfred menang. Kemudian Alfred vs Elizabeta.

Alfred menang. Setelah itu Alfred vs Gilbert.

" _Nooo_!" Akhirnya Alfred dikalahkan Gilbert.

"Kesesese, aku memang _awesome_ 'kan?" Selanjutnya Gilbert vs Arthur.

" _Yes_!" Arthur berseru sementara Gilbert mendesah kecewa. Lalu Arthur vs Ivan.

"Sebenarnya kalau Ivan yang dapat petunjuk duluan, entah menguntungkan atau tidak untuk pejuang labirin maupun kita." Elizabeta tiba-tiba mengutarakan pendapat.

"Kamu benar, El." Antonio mengangguk setuju. "Tetap saja dia penentunya nanti, 'kan?"

Sang PD memberi aba-aba kembali untuk pertandingan final, "... satu, dua, tiga."

"Ya, Ivan-sshi bisa ke sini untuk melihat petunjuknya."

"Ah, _bloody shit_." Arthur menggerutu kecewa. "Dia benar-benar mengutuk kita semua."

Ivan langsung menoleh ke arah para anggota selesai membaca petunjuk.

"Petunjuk itu bisa kamu bagikan kepada mereka _da-ze_ , tetapi tidak pun bukan masalah."

Namun, sang bintang tamu masih bungkam sampai mereka berpindah lokasi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nah, sebelum dimulai pertandingan yang sebenarnya, kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua tim."

"Sebentar, Yongsoo _cher_." Francis menginterupsi. "Kamu tidak mau berbagi petunjuk kepada kami, 'Van?"

Semua anggota menoleh ke arah Ivan. "Ah, maaf aku lupa. Petunjuknya mengatakan **pejuang labirin memiliki saudara kandung** , _da_."

"Wah, umum banget ya," ujar Elizabeta. "Hanya aku dan Francis yang dikecualikan. Dua-duanya atau salah satu?" tanyanya pada Ivan.

"Tidak ada pernyataaan pada petunjuk itu untuk keduanya atau salah satu dari mereka," jelas Ivan.

" _Dude_ , kamu tidak bohong 'kan?" tanya Alfred penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja tidak, _da_ ," jawab Ivan lugas.

"Baiklah. Pembagian tim kali ini sederhana saja; dalam hitungan tiga harus ada empat orang dari kalian yang berdiri, lalu sisanya duduk _da-ze_ ; yang sama-sama duduk akan jadi satu tim begitu pun yang berdiri." Mereka mengangguk paham. "Siap ya. Satu, dua, ... tiga."

Francis, Gilbert, dan Antonio duduk. Sisanya berdiri.

"Hei, kalian melakukan perjanjian terselebung ya?"

Francis berkilah. "Tidak, _angleterre_. Ini hanya kebetulan."

"Kalau ternyata tomat busuk yang berkhianat pada kalian. Tahu rasa."

"Loviii, bukan aku kok pejuang labirinnya."

Mereka pun mengulang.

Sekarang giliran Francis, Arthur, dan Lovino yang berdiri. Belum ada keputusan.

Akhirnya kini yang berdiri sudah empat orang, yaitu Gilbert, Arthur, Francis, dan Antonio.

" _Bloody git_ , kalian bertiga benar-benar bersekongkol ya? Jangan-jangan pejuang labirinnya Gilbert dan Antonio?"

"Kalau begitu Francis justru akan dikhianati oleh mereka, 'Thur," ujar Elizabeta. "Bukan hal yang bagus 'kan?"

"Benar juga. Lagipula kamu juga berpotensi sebagai pejuang labirin, sialan."

"Berkacalah, bocah makaroni." Arthur mendecih.

.

"Baiklah," seru sang PD. "Misi kali ini masih merupakan permainan individu. Akan tetapi hadiahnya adalah kartu petunjuk yang bisa dibaca oleh anggota kelompok yang menang saja _da-ze_. Kelompok yang berdiri tadi adalah **kelompok hitam** –Gilbert, Arthur, Francis, dan Antonio, sedangkan yang duduk adalah **kelompok merah** –Alfred, Lovino, Ivan, dan Elizabeta."

"Pejuang labirin pasti tidak akan berusaha memenangkan permainan ini agar anggota timnya tidak curiga." Antonio memulai penyelidikan kembali.

"Benar; dan pasti kamu orangnya, bedebah." Arthur menyeringai kesal.

"Oke, nama permainan ini adalah _Jawaban Pinokio_."

"Nanti hidungnya jadi panjang dong, _dude_?" tanya Alfred polos.

"Alfie _cher_ , _nggak gitu_ ," koreksi Francis.

"Aku akan memberikan tiga pertanyaan dan kalian harus berbohong dalam menjawab. Waktunya hanya tiga detik. Aku yakin kalian semua saling mengenal dengan baik. Jika menurut kalian ada yang berkata jujur, tiuplah peluitnya." Mereka mengangguk paham selagi masing-masing menerima peluit yang diberikan. "Mau mulai dari siapa?"

"Aku! Tim merah!" Alfred berseru.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana rasa scone buatan Arthur-sshi?"

Dalam satu detik ia menjawab dengan cengiran. "Enak banget."

Sebelum sang PD kembali melayangkan pertanyaan, Arthur di ujung lain menyela sambil tertawa kesal. "Kenapa jawabannya benar dan kalian diam saja, hei?"

"Sudah rahasia umum dan begitu adanya, kesesese." Gilbert dan yang lainnya tertawa mengejek.

"Al, begitu ya kamu." Arthur meringis.

"Baiklah _da-ze_. Aku teruskan ya untuk Alfred-sshi. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika Ivan-sshi menyerangmu kembali?"

"Tentu saja serang balik!"

Sontak bunyi peluit terdengar bersahutan. "Wah, wah. Ada pernyataan perang, _amigos_."

"Jujur sekali kamu, _idiota_." Lovino yang tepat di sebelah kanannya memandang tak percaya.

"Hei," protes Alfred. "Katanya harus bohong. Itu aku sudah berbohong. Kita sudah damai 'kan, 'Van?"

Ivan tersenyum manis di sebelah yang lain, tetapi tidak sorotan matanya. Begitu pula dengan Alfred.

"Karena yang lain mengatakan bahwa kamu barusan jujur, kita lanjut untuk tim hitam. Siapa duluan?"

"Ah, tidak adil banget." Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku yang _awesome_ ini!"

"Oke, Gilbert-sshi. Apakah kamu senang dipukul dengan penggorengan oleh Elizabeta-sshi?"

"T-ti ..." Gilbert melirih dan terdiam selama hampir tiga detik, lalu terdengar bunyi peluit bersahutan.

"Hahaha, Gil tidak bisa menjawab." Tawa Alfred meluncur berbarengan dengan yang lain.

"Dia takut pada El, _mon ami_ ," goda Francis yang ada di sebelah Gilbert.

"Ha ha, sembarangan kamu, Franny." Gilbert berkilah sambil tertawa kaku, apalagi melihat Elizabeta mengembangkan senyum mencurigakan padanya. "Ah, tak bisa diulangi nih?"

"Tidak _da-ze_. Selanjutnya Lovino-sshi." Sang PD langsung memfokuskan pertanyaan pada Lovino. "Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Kiku Honda."

"Apakah kamu membenci tomat?"

"Y-ya!"

"Apa judul lagu kebangsaan kamu?"

" _M-marcha R-real_!" jawab Lovino sedikit panik. "Ah, untung aku ingat si tomat busuk."

"Wah, jawaban Lovino benar semua, _oui_. Tim merah unggul." Francis kerkomentar kagum.

"Awas kalau kamu mengacau juga, _frog_."

"Baiklah, selanjutnya dari tim hitam, Francis-sshi," ujar sang PD.

"Apakah kamu masih ingin menguasai tanah Italia?"

"Ya!"

Seketika dua peluit berbunyi disusul dengan kehebohan.

"Kurang ajar kamu, wine sialan!"

"Franny, ternyata kamu masih gitu ya?!" Antonio mendelik marah.

"Ya ampun, itu sudah lama sekali. Betul? Aku hanya berbohong tadi," protes Francis. "Jawabanku sudah benar 'kan?"

"Karena ada peluit berbunyi maka kamu juga gagal _da-ze_."

" _Oui, oui_. Kalian kejam sekali pada _big brother_ ," keluh Francis sambil cemberut.

"Aku teruskan ya, _da-ze_. Untuk Ivan-sshi. Bagaimana cuaca di negaramu sekarang?"

"Sangat panas, _da_."

"Berapa tinggi badanmu?"

"160 cm."

"Apakah kamu membenci bunga matahari?"

"Ya," jawabnya tenang.

" _Che_. Kelompok kita unggul, Eli." Lovino menyeringai bangga.

"Benar, Lovi. Aku yakin Antonio akan salah menjawab setelah ini."

"Hei, hei. Kalian jangan begitu dong," sanggah Antonio sambil tertawa pasrah.

"Baiklah, Antonio-sshi. Pertanyaan pertama _da-ze_ , siapa favoritmu? Feliciano-sshi atau Lovino-sshi?"

"... l-lo–" Peluit langsung berbunyi. "–feli!"

"Begitu ya kamu, tomat sialan."

"Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian berdua."

"Kamu terdengar seperti kakek-kakek pengasuh mereka, 'Tonio. Kesesese."

"Memang." Arthur mendesah kesal. "Dan kakek yang satu ini mengacaukan semuanya."

"Karena dari tim hitam sudah tiga orang yang gagal, berarti tim merah bisa ke sini untuk mendapatkan kartu petunjuk."

"Ah, bedebah sekali kamu." Arthur menyilangkan dadanya sambil menggerutu.

"Bukan salahku, pertanyaan dari produser gila kita saja yang sering aneh-aneh."

"Benar, _angleterre_. Kalau pertanyaan mengenai satu sama lain pasti kamu juga akan susah menjawab." Francis menambahkan. "Sudahlah, kita cari saja petunjuknya nanti. Kamu sangat takut dihukum ya?"

Arthur mendecih melihat senyum mengejek dari Francis.

.

"Baiklah," seru sang PD kepada mereka semua setelah tim merah selesai membaca petunjuk. "Misi kalian kali ini ada dua _da-ze_.

Pertama, **kalian harus mencari tahu siapa dua orang pejuang labirin** tersebut. Kartu-kartu petunjuk seperti biasa tersembunyi di berbagai penjuru gedung lima lantai ini.

Kedua, **kalian akan saling merobek** _ **tanda nama**_ **besar satu sama lain yang ada di punggung untuk menghindari berada di tim yang sama dengan pejuang labirin, maupun Ivan**.

Opsi A; jika kalian berada di tim yang sama dengan dua orang pejuang labirin, maka kedua orang lainnya akan menerima hukuman bersama dua orang pejuang labirin.

Opsi B; jika kalian berada di tim yang sama dengan salah satu pejuang labirin dan Ivan, kedua orang lainnya akan menerima hukuman bersama satu orang pejuang labirin tersebut.

Opsi C; jika kalian berada di tim yang sama dengan dua orang pejuang labirin dan Ivan, satu orang lainnya akan menerima hukuman bersama dua orang pejuang labirin. Namun, Ivan bebas memilih satu orang lagi untuk dihukum.

Untuk Ivan-sshi, di awal memang aku sudah bilang akan menemani penerima hukuman. Namun, keputusan akhir nanti tetap haknya untuk ikut masuk ke labirin atau hanya menemani; tidak ikut masuk.

Bagaimana, sudah jelas?"

"Se-sebentar, Yongsoo _dude_. Bisa kamu berikan contoh?"

"Baiklah _da-ze_ ," Sang PD menghela napas pendek. "Jika Elizabeta-sshi dan Lovino-sshi yang menjadi pejuang labirin, sudah dipastikan kamu akan ikut dihukum bersama mereka berdua. Bersama salah satu orang yang akan dipilih oleh Ivan-sshi, misalnya Arthur-sshi. Dengan catatan kalau formasi tim kalian masih seperti ini."

" _Ja_ , selain mencari petunjuk, kita juga akan berpindah-pindah tim?"

"Benar sekali, Gilbert-sshi. Sebagai penanda kalian akan menggunakan topi sesuai warna tim. Jika tanda nama di punggung kalian dirobek oleh yang lain, kalian juga harus bertukar topi." Selagi sang PD menjelaskan, keempat topi warna merah dan keempat topi warna hitam dibagikan pada mereka oleh kru lain. "Permainan akan berlangsung selama 40 menit _da-ze_. Perpindahan tim akan langsung diumumkan. Seperti biasa, kalian harus berada di tempat terpisah terlebih dahulu. Mari berpencar bersama VJ dan kru masing-masing."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan, Lovino mengernyit. "Petunjuk yang timku dapatkan tadi masih umum juga," ujarnya pada kamera. " **Tanggal ulang tahunnya merupakan angka belasan**. Kalau pertunjuk pertama dan yang ini digabungkan, kemungkinan Gilbert, Antonio, dan aku. Itu pun kalau dua petunjuk yang dimaksud adalah untuk dua orang, bukan salah satu. _Argh_..." Lovino mengacak rambut coklatnya kasar. "Menyebalkan sekali kamu ya, Kiku."

Kiku hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik kamera.

Jadi, apakah Lovino merupakan salah satu dari pejuang labirin tersebut?

.

.

Gilbert duduk di salah satu bangku area kantin. "Aku penasaran dengan petunjuk yang tim merah dapatkan. Sementara tersangkanya diduga masih Alfred, Lovino, Arthur, Antonio, dan aku." Ia menatap kamera dengan pose sedang berpikir –mengusap-usap dagunya. "Apa benar Antonio? Atau Arthur berpura-pura ingin menjebak kami bertiga?"

"Bersiap dalam hitungan sepuluh _da-ze_." Suara yang PD berkumandang dari pengeras suara yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru gedung.

" _Ja_ , mari kita hindari labirin ketakutan itu. Bukannya aku takut ya. Kesesese."

.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat tanggal ulang tahun yang lain sebenarnya, uh." Alfred berujar cemas dan bersandar pada dinding lift. "Namun sepertinya Eliza bukan salah satu dari mereka. Yang lain terlalu mencurigakan. Artie bisa saja bukan sih, kalau ulang tahunnya aku masih ingat. Tetapi kalau ternyata pejuang yang satunya adalah dia?"

"... sepuluh,"

Begitu mendengar hitungan mundur sang PD, Alfred menghentikan curhatannya pada kamera dan ikut menghitung mundur dengan jari.

.

.

"... sembilan,"

Antonio tersenyum kaku pada kamera sambil ikut menghitung mundur di salah satu lorong gedung.

.

.

"... delapan,"

"Ah, aku benar-benar malas masuk ke labirin itu," gerutu Arthur pada kamera.

.

.

"... tujuh,"

Elizabeta mengepalkan jarinya ke arah kamera; berusaha menyemangati diri dan yang lainnya.

.

"... enam,"

Francis menghela napas pendek. "Hantu-hantu di Jepang sangat menyeramkan asal kalian tahu."

.

.

"... lima,"

"Semangat, _da_." Ivan mengarahkan salah satu telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar pada kamera.

.

.

"... empat,"

Lovino menundukkan kepala sambil menggeleng lemah.

.

.

"... tiga, ... dua, ... satu." Sang PD berseru, "Permainan dimulai, kawan."

Dengan ini semua anggota beserta Ivan memulai misi mereka untuk mendapatkan petunjuk dan menghindari hukuman.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Cari, cari, cari~ Cari petunjuknya~" Antonio bersenandung riang. "Sebenarnya bukan aku takut banget dengan labirin itu, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan mengirim orang seperti Alfred atau Arthur?" Ia menyeringai. "Kalau aku tahu siapa pejuang labirinnya, rencana mengirim mereka bisa tersusun."

Ia berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan bertuliskan gudang. "Ada di sini tidak ya?"

.

.

Sementara Francis menyusuri lorong dengan cemas. "Ayolah petunjuk, kau di ma-" Ah, ia melihat VJ dan kru yang biasa mendampingi Antonio masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. " _Oui_ , ayo mendekat ke sana. Ada Antonio~"

Ia berlari mendekat ke arah sana. " _Oui_ , 'Tonio~" Francis menyapa di ambang pintu.

" _Hola, amigo_." Antonio tersenyum sambil tetap mencari kartu petunjuk. "Kamu sudah menemukan petunjuknya, Franny?"

"Belum, kamu juga?"

" _Si_. Kalau bertemu Lovi, aku ingin menanyakan langsung rasanya." Antonio tertawa kecil.

Francis menghela napas sambil ikut mencari. "Mana mungkin dia mau memberitahumu. Bisa saja ia pejuang labirinnya."

"Ahahaha, iya juga sih. Eh! Franny, aku dapat."

Francis langsung mendekat ke arah pria yang memanggil. "Apa katanya?"

" **Mereka secara tidak langsung pernah berada di sisi yang sama**." Antonio langsung membulatkan matanya pada Francis yang juga ber-oh kaget.

.

.

" **Salah satunya memiliki tinggi badan di bawah 175 cm**." Ivan tersenyum simpul membaca petunjuk yang baru saja ia dapat. "Sudah pasti dia. Baiklah, sementara aku akan bertahan di kelompok ini, _da_."

Ia berhenti berjalan begitu melihat Alfred di ujung sana berlari ke arahnya.

"Kamu sudah dapat petunjuk ya?" selidik Alfred. "Beritahu aku, _please_. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Jepang untuk melihat hantu."

"Um, apa untungnya bagiku kalau kamu tahu, Al?"

Alfred meringis mengingat tawarannya tidak seimbang. "Ah, menyebalkan sekali kamu." Lalu ia mencibir; meninggalkan Ivan yang tertawa kecil.

"Dia harus ada di tim ini kalau aku bisa menemukan siapa pejuang labirin yang satunya."

.

.

" _Oui_ , Alfie." Francis menyapa dengan kaku Alfred yang mendekatinya dengan gerik mencurigakan. "Kamu sudah tahu siapa saja pejuang labirinnya, 'kah?"

"Belum sih," Alfred berjalan semakin dekat; membuat Francis terpojok ke dinding demi melindungi tanda namanya. "Aku hanya ingin menghindari satu kelompok dengan Ivan."

Dengan cepat tangan Alfred berusaha mencapai punggung Francis. "Kalem, _mon cher_. Kamu kasar sekali dengan _big brother_." Francis merengek kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu hantu Jepang, Frannyyy." Alfred ikut merengek.

"Kalau misalnya mereka ada di timku, baga- aw, Alfie. Jahatnya..." Tanda nama Francis telah dirobek oleh Alfred.

"Ahahaha, aku sudah tau yang salah satunya, _dude_ ," ujar Alfred sambil menyerahkan topi merahnya. " _Bye_ , Franny." Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Francis seorang diri.

.

.

" **Alfred F. Jones dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Francis Bonnefoy dari tim hitam**."

Elizabeta bertukar pandang dengan Gilbert yang masih berusaha melindungi tanda namanya. "Menyerahlah, Gil."

"Kesesese. Lovino 'kah salah satunya? Sampai kamu masih bersikeras merobek tanda namaku?"

Wanita itu menyeringai dan semakin agresif saja. "Tidak penting itu Lovino atau bukan, tapi aku sangat senang kalau bisa mengirim kamu ke Jepang."

"H-hei, El. Gila ya, kamu?" Gilbert meringis begitu bagian depan tubuhnya dibalikkan kasar ke arah dinding; sekaligus tanda namanya yang langsung terobek.

Elizabeta tertawa kecil sambil menukar topinya sendiri dengan topi Gilbert. "Salam dariku untuk para hantu di sana ya, _pejuang_."

.

.

" **Elizabeta Hedervary dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Gilbert Beilschmidt dari tim hitam.** "

Lovino terbelalak ke arah kamera begitu mendengar pengumuman. "Berarti sekarang di tim merah ada aku, Ivan, Francis, dan Gilbert?! Terkutuklah tim ini. _Che palle_!"

.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Arthur ketika membuka salah satu ruangan yang rupanya masih menyisakan beberapa karyawan perusahaan televisi IYS ini. Ia mulai menyisir segala penjuru ruangan untuk mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Waw," serunya saat menjumpai amplop biru berisi petunjuk di bawah vas bunga. Segera ia buka amplop itu. " **Salah satu dari mereka sudah bukan...** " Ia mengangkat sebelah alis. Belum yakin dengan semua petunjuk yang ia dapat. Ia keluar ruangan dengan waspada.

" **Alfred F. Jones dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Francis Bonnefoy dari tim hitam**."

"Al pindah ke tim ini?" tanyanya pada kamera. "Berarti salah satunya benar Lovino, ya?"

Ia membuka kembali kartu petunjuk yang sebelum ini ia temukan.

 **Mereka merupakan setengah bagian.**

.

.

Pembagian anggota tim saat ini.

 **Merah:** Lovino, Ivan, Francis, Gilbert

 **Hitam:** Antonio, Arthur, Alfred, Elizabeta

Sisa waktu: 28 Menit 46 Detik

.

.

Setelah mendengar Gilbert pindah ke tim merah juga, Francis menyadari siapa kedua pejuang tersebut dan bermaksud menghindarinya; dengan pindah ke tim hitam. Tim hitam masih memiliki Antonio dan Arthur yang mungkin masih bisa ia lawan.

"Oh, Eli _cher_." Francis tersenyum _biasa_ melihat Elizabeta berbelok ke arahnya. Wanita itu pun balas tersenyum.

"Francis..."

" _Mon ami_ , tolonglah aku," ujar Francis tiba-tiba memelas dan berlutut di hadapan Elizabeta. "Astaga, aku takut sekali dengan hantu Jepang, aku sudah pernah menonton film horror mereka, El."

Elizabeta tertawa kaku. "Jangan begini, hei. Kamu bisa meminta yang lain untuk bertukar. Aku juga tidak mau buang-buang waktu memukul hantu-hantu di sana."

"Oh ayolah, bantu aku." Francis mulai _sok_ berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku," pinta Elizabeta dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri bertemu di depan wajahnya. "Berjuanglah, Frans."

Francis bersujud di lantai sambil bersedu-sedu tanpa megeluarkan air mata sepeninggalan wanita itu. "Astaga, kenapa mereka kejam sekali padaku hari ini?"

Setelah sekian detik suara beberapa orang berlari terdengar mendekatinya. Ia langsung terbangun melihat seseorang dengan topi hitam datang berlari.

"Ah, gawat. Aku terjebak," gumam Antonio yang melambatkan langkahnya begitu melihat Francis di depannya sementara Lovino ada di belakang mencegatnya. Antonio mendekatkan punggungnya ke arah dinding berjendela besar ketika kedua orang tersebut peralahan mendekati. "Tenanglah _amigos_ ," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hantu di sana tidak semenakutkan itu. Mereka pasti lebih takut padamu, Lovi."

"Banyak bicara kamu, sialan." Lovino menyalak dan berusaha menyerang langsung. Kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan tatkala Antonio mencegah tangan kasar Lovino mendekati punggungnya.

"Aduh, Franny..." Sayang sekali serangan Francis gagal ia cegah saking kuatnya serangan Lovino di sisi lain. Diserang dari kedua sisi memang merepotkan sekali.

" **Francis Bonnefoy dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari tim hitam.** "

" _Ohonhonhon_ , _adios_ 'Tonio! Lovi!" ujar Francis cepat setelah menukar topinya dengan yang dipakai Antonio.

"Wine sialan!" Lovino berteriak marah. "Huaaa! Aku tidak mau pergi, 'Toni. Bagaimana ini?" rengeknya sambil berkaca-kaca.

" **Ivan Braginsky dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Alfred F. Jones dari tim hitam.** "

"Lah, Ivan pindah?" Lovino memandang Antonio tak percaya.

"Nah, berdoalah semoga Gilbert yang pergi dari tim ini." Antonio tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kalian semua sudah tahu ya?"

.

.

" **Francis Bonnefoy dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari tim hitam.** "

"Hei, _slow brother_." Alfred meringis melawan serangan dari Ivan. "Kamu masih dendam padaku?"

Ivan tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mengirim mereka yang takut."

"O-oke. Aku tidak takut dengan mereka. Bagaimana? Lepaskan aku, 'Van."

"Sandiwaramu kurang bagus, Al."

"Aw, dasar sinting." Alfred merengek kesal. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

" **Ivan Braginsky dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Alfred F. Jones dari tim hitam.** "

"Kamu harus lebih berani, Al. Aku pergi." Ivan mengangkat topi hitamnya sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Alfred.

.

.

Pembagian anggota tim saat ini.

 **Merah:** Lovino, Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred

 **Hitam:** Arthur, Elizabeta, Francis, Ivan

Sisa waktu: 13 Menit 01 Detik

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja menunggu Gilbert pergi dari tim ini untuk menghindari hukuman," ujar Antonio pada kamera sambil berjalan. "Tidak mungkin juga ada yang bergerak pindah ke tim ini, cari mati namanya. Bagaimana ya? Ah!" Matanya membulat senang bertemu dengan Ivan. " _Hola_ , Ivan."

"Antonio." Ivan tersenyum curiga. "Kamu mau merobek tanda namaku, _da_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa untungnya buatku?"

"Jika kamu pindah ke tim merah, kamu juga bisa menunjuk Arthur untuk pergi." Antonio mengangkat alisnya. "Dengan begitu, Alfred dan dia akan pergi."

"Ahahaha." Ivan tertawa kecil. "Ada dendam apa kamu dengan mereka berdua?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Kami hanya sering mengerjai satu sama lain. Apalagi hukuman yang ini membuat mereka sangat ketakutan." Antonio menyeringai.

"Dasar picik, _da_."

.

.

" **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Ivan Braginsky dari tim hitam.** "

" _No_! Tim ini terkutuk sekali." Alfred berteriak kesal di depan lift. "Aku harus menemukan yang lain untuk pindah."

Ia menyeringai senang begitu pintu lift terbuka.

"Oh, bedebah." Arthur segera menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift, hanya saja kalah cepat. Alfred segera masuk sampai VJ-nya tertinggal di luar lift. Arthur tertawa kesal. "Menjauhlah, Al."

Alfred menyerang dengan kasar. " _NO_! Aku tidak mau masuk ke labirin. Kamu tahu sendiri aku sangat takut hantu? 'kan gara-gara kamu."

"Tidak perlu ungkit-ungkit masa lalu, _git_. Aku juga tidak mau bertemu mereka kalau niatnya mengangguku. Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Aku tidak peduli, Artie." Akhirnya tangannya dapat mencapai punggung Arthur.

"Aduh, Al. Dasar kurang ajar."

" _Yeah_!" Alfred berseru sebelum akhirnya pergi dari lift meninggalkan Arthur bersama VJ dan kru pendampingnya.

" **Alfred F. Jones dari tim merah merebut tanda nama Arthur Kirkland dari tim hitam.** "

"Bocah sial." Arthur meringis kesal melihat topi merah di pangkuannya.

" **Gilbert Beilschmidt dari tim merah merobek tanda nama Francis Bonnefoy dari tim hitam.** "

Arthur lantas tertawa keras sambil keluar dari lift. "Wahahaha, si kodok mesum terkena hukuman juga kalau begini."

.

.

Pembagian anggota tim saat ini.

 **Merah:** Lovino, Ivan, Arthur, Francis

 **Hitam:** Elizabeta, Antonio, Alfred, Gilbert

Sisa waktu: 00 Menit 05 Detik

.

.

"Waktu habis, kawan!"

.

.

Mereka berdelapan berkumpul di lobi gedung dalam keadaan lelah. Bahkan Alfred tiduran di lantai dan lupa kalau syuting sedang berlangsung.

"Bangun heh, burger sialan." Lovino melempar topi merahnya pada dada Alfred.

"Ah, _sorry, sorry_. Capek banget aku." Lantas ia segera bangun lalu menyerahkan kembali topi merah tersebut pada Lovino. "Ini topi kemenanganmu," ujarnya sambil menampilkan cengiran.

"Keparat." Lovino mendesis sebal.

"Baiklah, kawan. Kalian sudah tahu bukan siapa pejuang labirinnya _da-ze_?"

Elizabeta mengangkat tangan untuk menjawab. "Gilbert dan Lovino."

"Benar sekali, Elizabeta-sshi."

"Dan aku pejuang labirin yang beruntung, kesesese," ujar Gilbert senang meskipun masih _ngos-ngosan_.

Lovino di sisi lain mengerang dengan wajah putus asa.

"Bentak saja hantunya nanti, Lovi. Mereka akan takut padamu." Antonio tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar tomat sial."

"Nah, selamat untuk Tim Hitam, Elizabeta-sshi; Antonio-sshi; Alfred-sshi; dan Gilbert-sshi."

Tepuk tangan meriah terbentuk meski tiga orang anggota lain harus menerima kekalahan pahit.

"Dengan Lovino-sshi dan Ivan-sshi yang berada di tim merah, maka Arthur-sshi dan Francis-sshi akan pergi ke Labirin Ketakutan di Jepang."

"Ivan benar-benar mengutukku untuk pergi ke sana," lirih Arthur sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Dan kamu yang mengutukku untuk pergi bersama, Artie." Francis berkomentar sebal sambil cemberut.

Ivan hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil.

.

"Baiklah, dengan hasil pertandingan tadi, maka berakhirlah episode kali ini.

 _Kamsahamnida_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Note:** Nama labirin tersebut adalah **Saikyo Senritsu Meikyu (Ultimate Horror Maze)** atau **Super Scary Labirinth of Fear** yang terletak di lereng Gunung Fuji; termasuk salah satu wahana dari Fuji Q-Highland di Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Jepang.

...

Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, apakah saya harus mencantumkan glosarium untuk bahasa asing? Sebab sebenarnya arti dari kata-kata tersebut hanya berupa sapaan, umpatan, ucapan terima kasih atau maaf dalam bahasa mereka masing-masing. Atau, haruskah saya menggunakan bahasa indonesia saja meskipun cerita ini berlatar canon? **Tolong beritahu saya apa yang kalian sarankan.** Terima kasih.

.

Lalu, **tolong beritahu juga apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai cerita ini kepada saya.**

Saya sangat membutuhkan **kritik** dan **saran** dari kalian dalam segala aspek, entah itu mengenai karakter, alur, latar, dan lain-lain. Terima kasih.

.

Kedua hal tersebut penting sekali untuk cerita ini dan saya pribadi, sebab fanfiksi ini merupakan _**sample**_ sekaligus _**teaser**_ dari proyek mendatang saya dengan judul **Running Nation** di fandom Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Proyek tersebut akan saya kerjakan dengan sangat serius setelah RL saya sudah stabil; lulus kuliah (dan mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap).

.

Jadi, apapun yang kalian utarakan sangat berarti untuk saya. **Beritahu saya, oke?** ;))

...

 **Terima kasih! Mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan.**

.

Salam Panzer,

madeh


End file.
